Goldfish
by Irish Cream
Summary: What if you loved somebody more then life itself, but were tied to another? Ken and Yolai are about to find out...


Goldfish  
pg13 (Implied sex, and body reactions)  
Summary: What if you loved somebody more then life itself, but were tied to another?   
AN: Gets angsty, but not to bad. :( Ken goes to the same school, k?   
  
Look at the goldfish below!!  
  
( ) ( ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ) ( (  
  
The snow gleamed with all the luster of a handful of pearls scattered over ivory silk, as the digidestined trudged though the drifts. Davis was bundled up as usual, his goggles worn over his burgundy eyes instead of his hair, as he rushed around the white hills. Kari wore a cute pink snowsuit, complete with white gloves, as she chased Davis around. T.K laughed at the sight and Cody giggled, both warm and snug within their own winter gear. Yolei was warm and soft within her own forest green, figure-hugging suite, trimmed with white faux fur and finger gloves. Her lavender hair spilled down her back as she threw off her hood and then herself, into the snow.  
Ken watched, flabbergasted, until he realized what she was up to. Yolei was making snow angels. 'How appropriate' he mused, before snapping his mind back to a safe level. She was not for the likes of him.   
Ken re-adjusted his black jacket, relieved he had worn it. The January snow was even colder then it had been in December.  
Suddenly, he was accosted from behind by Davis, who stuffed a cold ball of ice down his neck. Gasping, Ken attempted grasp the chunk of ice as Davis cackled and sped away as best he could through the heavy snow. Kari stormed behind him. "Davis, I'm gonna get you!"  
He still struggled with the ice, until a pair of soft, warm hands slid down his back. Ken shivered, but not from the cold anymore.  
"Here, Ken, let me."  
The cold was removed, and he slowly turned to face his savior   
"Yolei, thank you, I was at a loss there!"  
The girl tilted her head, and Ken admired the smooth column of her throat as she giggled.  
"I've always got to save a cute guy in distress!"  
He blushed, and looked away. Yolei adjusted her glasses, and smiled at the handsome boy. Inwardly, she sighed as her insides melted. 'Why couldn't she have taken anyone else?'  
She continued to peruse his features as she spoke. "I was thinking Ken..."  
He unconsciously leaned forward, his hope growing despite himself, and his obligations. "About what, Yolei?"  
She bit her lip as his dark blue eyes searched her own golden gaze, a foreign emotion crossing their depths. "Do you think that you would like-"  
"Ken!"  
Kari was suddenly beside the boy genius, hugging his arm and laughing. Her cheeks were flushed and her brown eyes sparkled as she gazed up at her boyfriend.  
"Ken! Ken! Come play!"  
She tugged him towards the nearby drifts and Ken looked back helplessly.   
"C'mon Yolei! We have to get T.K!" Kari called back.   
The lavender haired girl watched sadly as Ken was led away, throwing glances back at her.  
Sighing, she turned in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she didn't feel like playing anymore.  
  
Amidst the snowballs and giggles Cody observed the long ago departure of Yolei, and halted the play.  
"Hey guys, where is Yolei?"  
The others shrugged, and Ken's blue eyes darkened. What had she been about to say? He clenched his fist and held it to his chest. Why did it hurt so much to be near her? Why was it even more painful when he wasn't?  
Davis strode to the front of the milling group, arms akimbo, and frown upon his face.  
"Alright! We've got a digidestined to find! I, being the coolest and most handsome of the bunch, will take Cody and we can go look at the mall! Kari and I guess T.S will go check out her apartments and stuff. Ken, that leaves you to go search the park and places she might go. We can meet at T.D's 'cause that's where Yolei lives, and it's warm. Got it?"  
The others grumbled at his authority, but left, Kari kissing Ken's cheek much to the exasperation of Davis and Tk.  
Ken shrugged on his black gloves and turned in the direction of the park, frowning. He already knew where to go, without knowing why...  
  
"Here you are, Yolei..."  
The heather hued girl pivoted around, her tawny eyes wide.  
"Ken! Geez, you startled me!"  
The teenager walked towards her, she turned back to the icy water that held her gaze.  
The lake was silent, crystal deeps shrouded by snow, as they stood in front of it. Trees surrounded the body of frozen water, enclosing the two within their depths. Snow glittered in the fading light, and as they stood, a lone street light flickered on at the touch of some unseen hand.  
"So...How did you find me?"  
Ken cast the girl a sidelong glance, studying her pretty face.  
"To be honest, I don't know. I just felt like you would be here, so I came."  
Yolei nodded, keeping her eyes on the ice. "Ok...So now what?"  
He shrugged, his navy hair looking frosty as it was whipped in a torrent of soft snow. "It's getting cold and quiet dark. The other's are waiting at Takeru's so we can walk there if you like..."  
Yolei finally turned to him, the sunny smile she threw in his direction making his stomach flutter oddly. He blushed and turned towards the path.   
Yolei soon fell into step beside him, surreptitiously watching his handsome face.  
"It's to bad the ice isn't solid enough to skate on." Ken said regretfully.  
Yolei blushed, as his dark blue eyes were suddenly on her, catching her stare.  
"Um, yea! Although it really wouldn't do me any good if it were!"  
Ken frowned, watching her breath mist before her in the cold air.  
"Why not, Yolei?"  
She sighed, opening her green clad hands in a supplicant gesture.   
"I don't know how to skate!"  
He smiled at her, making her knees weak, and she blushed, looking at the darkening shadows ahead.  
"That's all? Well, you know-"  
His cheeks reddened, stopping himself. What was he doing?!   
She stopped, causing Ken to cease his own footfalls and turn to her.  
"Well, you know what?"  
Her query fell on momentarily stunned ears as she looked particularly pretty at that moment.  
"I, uh, I, well..."  
The now breaking moonlight fell upon her features, her silky hair cascading down her back and around her shoulders like a mauve waterfall. Her glasses were slightly fogged, but the shimmering pools of gold behind the lenses shone beneath the starlight. Her soft, full mouth curled upwards in a gentle smile as she awaited his answer, and Ken-the ever poised, cool and collected boy genius-was at a loss for words.  
"I, um...I could teach...you, if you would like..."  
She blushed, startled, before her smile grew to a grin, showing off her small white teeth.  
"Really! You would do that!"  
He nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm, and Yolei clapped her hands.  
"Wow! When! I'd love that!"  
Ken blinked, relizing that he had just promised to be in close proximity to a girl that he had probably best stay away from. Yolei Inoue made his heart do odd, foreign, butterfly things, and he had commitments to another. Even as he tried to tell himself to back out, he knew he never could. Even if his mind rejected the torture, his heart thrived on it.  
"I'm free tomorrow, Yolei..." He said shyly, glancing at her small feet in her warm boots.  
"Awesome! We can go to the rink on Main Street!"  
He nodded, knowing the place.  
"How does ten o'clock sound?"  
She smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath as she giggled. The excitement was paramount to nothing, and her heart was beating a staccato against her chest.  
They stood in silence, smiling at one another softly, until Ken took an unwitting step closer, a confused expression on his face.  
"Yolei, I-"  
"There you are!" Davis came barreling through the trees, startling them both, and was soon followed by Kari, T.K and Cody.  
"Ken! You didn't come back, and we were worried something awful had happened to you both!  
Kari bit her lip as she looked between her boyfriend and her best female friend.  
"Why didn't you come back?"  
Yolei stepped forward and shook her head.  
"I'll have to take the blame for this one guys, I wandered off because I was thinking about some things, and When Ken found me, we were making our way back and talking...So, I,I guess I held us up..."  
T.K patted her on the shoulder, making her smile at him, and Ken felt his stomach twist as jealously tore at his chest. He frowned and turned away, utterly at a loss as to the ferocity of his emotions.  
Could he be falling for Yolei Inoue?  
Kari tugged at his arm, and he looked at her worried, upturned face.  
Guilt plagued him, and he glanced away. Right into the watchful gaze of Davis.  
That one glanced at Kari, back at him, then at Yolei, a frown marring his usually happy face.  
Shaking his head, he sighed and turned away, leaving Ken to wonder at the hidden wisdom beneath Davis Motomiya's happy-go-lucky exterior.   
  
"Yolei smiled at herself in the mirror as she twisted her purple hair into an upswept chignon. Tendrils of mauve fluttered around her face, framing the pretty features.  
Pleased with the results, she adjusted her white turtleneck sweater and dark blue jeans.  
She giggled and did a little dance.  
"Ken Ichijouji is teaching Yolei Inoue how to skate!"  
She grabbed her forest green jacket and slid on her boots.   
Time to get busy!  
  
Ken tucked his navy hair from his face and smiled lightly. He needed to meet Yolei in 15 minutes, and his chest tightened in anticipation. Yolei was...she was...  
He frowned at his reflection, as he grabbed his jacket. His goldfish caught his eye, glittering in the bright water, reminding him of an amber gemstone, and her beautiful eyes under the sky.  
Yolei Inoue was everything he wanted.  
So why was everything so hard?  
His guilt increased, and the sad blue eyes in the mirror turned cobalt.  
Ding! Dong!  
He turned from the glass, and took a breath. His feet padded across the creamy carpet below, as he kept his eyes fixed on it.   
Ken pulled the door open, sighing as he looked up. His blue eyes widened.  
"Kari!"   
  
Yolei sat on the second steps of the cold bleachers, a pair of pretty white skates beside her.  
She frowned, sighing, as her golden hued eyes searched the entrance again.   
There! An icy blue head caught her gaze, and Ken Ichijouji smiled, waving. She waved back, standing and picking up her skates. Yolei looked up again, keeping her eyes on the handsome features of the boy genius, until....  
Kari appeared at his arm.  
Her steps faltered despite herself, and her chest clenched, her stomach sinking.  
Her smile dimmed as she half-heartedly waved to the new guest. Her disappointment grew as she relized what this meant.   
Her wonderful day was ruined! Three was a crowd!  
Bitterness seeped into her glittering eyes as she slowed her approach.  
What had she been thinking anyway?! It wasn't even a date or something!  
Tears burned in her gaze, but she blinked them away. All the little daydreams she had concocted slid away, as Kari smiled at her.   
Ken was Kari's boyfriend, what had she been hoping for?!  
She took a shuddering breath, forcing the disappointment away.  
"Hi Ken, hey Kari!I didn't know you would be here!"  
So what if Yolei had had a huge crush on Ken since they met him! Kari had Davis, Tk and Ken, right from the start...  
  
Ken grabbed his black skates and searched the bleachers. There she was!   
Apparently, she spotted him to, because she stood, waving.  
Wow...She looked so beautiful, all warm and soft and graceful...  
Kari suddenly stood at his arm, smiling up at him, and Ken turned to her for a moment.  
"There she is, skates and all."  
Kari smiled and waved, Ken's guilt and disappointment growing.   
This was supposed to be a day where he could sort through the sifting sands of his emotions, and untangle the spider's web he was falling into!  
Yolei approached, smiling, and Ken's heart twisted. Yolei's hair was swept up, showcasing her milky skin and bright eyes. The white sweater and green jacket only heightened the view of her curves, the dark jeans lengthening her already leggy figure.  
And her face...Oh her face...  
She now stood in front of them, smiling at Kari, and his own breathing faltered.  
She didn't seem upset at all!  
He inwardly shook himself, cursing his own naivete. What had he wanted! Her tawny eyes to fill with tears? Her running away sobbing?  
He blinked away a mental image of himself consoling her, holding her sweet body close, smelling her soft hair that he was certain would be like lilacs and summer fields...   
Ken cleared his throat, frowning. This wasn't like him at all!  
"Well, I guess it's time to get ready..."  
  
"C'mon guys! It's fun!"  
Yolei clutched at the nearby wall. shaking her head vigorously.  
"Nope! Sorry! Guess I'll stay here, it's really nice!"  
Ken Ichijouji suddenly stood before her, smiling calmly like always.  
"Sorry Yolei, I came here to teach you to skate. By the end of today, you'll be able to hold your own, away from the wall!"  
He calmly dragged her hands from the wall, holding them firmly in her own.  
Yolei wailed, wobbling on the slippery ice. "I think I'm fine over on that wall!!"  
Kari swept by, doing a tiny twirl, and Yolei glared. "Back off Miss Pro!"  
The other girl giggled, and skated off, Yolei sticking her tongue out at her in mock anger.  
"Show off!" She shouted, tottering awkwardly.  
Ken steadied her, making her mind suddenly focus on the goings on.  
'Oh my God! Ken is holding my hands! Ken is holding ME!" She blushed, pink blossoming on her creamy skin.  
"Thank you Ken..."  
She smiled up at him sadly. 'He isn't mine, but I can at least enjoy this!'  
  
Ken gazed down at the slender girl before him. Yolei certainly was lovely to look at, and had an inner beauty to match. Sure, she had her faults, but everyone did, and though faults only endeared her to him.  
He shuddered, a pleasant feeling washing over him, making his knees weak, as her body pressed against him. He took a breath, smiling at her as she in turn, watched her feet.  
"I'm gonna fall Ken! Don't let me go!"  
Ken Ichijouji gazed down at her nervous face, warmth flooding his face.  
He was blushing.  
Her lavender hair was slightly mussed, her cheeks pink and her eyes bright.  
He smiled at her, a full, actual smile as he held her close despite the inner warnings not to.  
"I won't, Yolei."  
Why did it feel more like a promise, then a reassurance?   
  
Two hours of clutching and falling, slipping and twisting, and Yolei could skate by herself.  
Her movements were timid as she slid over the crystal ice, knowing she was going to fall very soon.  
The ice was empty, but for the three, and the expanse of smooth crystal they drifted over was perfect.  
Kari slid in front of Yolei, coaxing her forward like a child, and Yolei smiled at her.  
"Kari, my dear friend. I'm going to fall now."  
And she did, landing on her backside abruptly.  
"Oow! I don't think I'm going to be able to sit down tomorrow!"  
Ken moved to help her up, but she cast a mischievous glare his way.   
She reached for his hand, but caught him unaware as she yanked him down.  
His mouth fell in surprise and he toppled half on top of her. She laughed and tried to move from beneath him.  
"Sorry Ken, but it's demeaning to be around somebody who has never slipped once, well you know that by the next day, black and blue will be your wardrobe!"  
Ken lifted his weight off the squirming, laughing girl before he embarrassed himself, and blushed.  
"Yes, well...I..."  
He lifted himself up, and skated gracefully away.  
"Well, I can do this! Let's see how far you get, Yolei!"  
  
Kari watched them play with a tiny frown marring her petite visage. Ken skated backward, urging Yolei on, and she nervously, however determined, came after him.  
He laughed, an actual, full-blooded laugh, throwing his blue head back and smiling. Ken looked happy and relaxed, causing Kari's mind to cloud with guilt and pain.  
Yolei had liked Ken first, but she had taken him from her...   
That wasn't something a friend should do.  
But it had seemed so unlikely that Ken would feel something for the purple haired bearer of love and sincerity.  
She really was beautiful. The rightful owner of those digimentals. She seemed imbibed with them, they flowed through her with ease.  
But Ken was different. He was usually so reserved and quiet, so calm and cool.  
Did Ken feel something for Yolei?  
She watched as Ken slowed, allowing the girl to catch up, then grabbing her hands and pulling her with him, making the girl wail and urge him to stop. Again Ken laughed, tugging her along.  
Had she been wrong the entire time?  
  
The trio walked home, Kari deliberately quiet, saddened and wary.  
What if's? floated through her mind, and her guilt increased.   
Ken was unusually light hearted, it had been one of the funnest days he had ever had! He looked at Kari, who seemed to be sad, and nudged her shoulder.  
"Are you ok?"  
She turned, smiling at him, and he smiled back.  
Yolei watched the scene with a heavy heart. They seemed happy, and Kari was her friend!  
Her feelings would have to come last, again...  
"Hey guys, I've got to go. I-I'll see you later."  
She darted off, taking a nearby path, and the two started.  
"Yolei?" Ken frowned at her disappearing form.  
Kari slid her hand into his, grinning up at him.  
"Want to walk me home, Ken?"  
The blue haired boy nodded, swallowing his urge to go after Yolei. "Sure, Kari, let's go..."  
  
The next Monday at school, the digidestined fluttered between classes, eager and talkative to be back, ignoring the doldrums of school.  
"Davis!"  
It was Yolei, who, catching up with the burgundy haired boy, gave him a wide smile. Davis grinned back, his deep purple eyes flitting over her body. "What's up, Yolei? Why are you all dressed for a date or something?"  
The girl laughed, looking down at her outfit. "No, I'm not dressed up! I just haven't worn this to school yet!"  
Tk, coming up behind her, nudged her side. "Well, you look great, Yolei. No joke."  
Yolei wore a thigh length, powder blue skirt and a 3/4 sleeved white khaki shirt, with tiny ivory buttons trailing the front.  
Her hair was in matching braids, which hung behind her ears and over her shoulders. She smiled, again. "Thanx, a girl needs a confidence boost sometimes!"  
Both Tk and Davis watched her wave good-bye, walking away. Neither teenager was unaware of her subtle charm or grace. In fact, Yolei would definitely be worth going after, if it wasn't for Kari...  
Davis gave a low whistle. "She sure does look cute today!"  
Tk for once. agreed. "Yea, adorable!"  
Shaking their heads, they went their separate ways.  
  
Ken opened his locker, getting his books on the middle ledge and accessories on the upper level. Quietly, he placed them in his shoulder bag, listening in the empty halls for another person.  
A flash of blue caught his eye, and he watched as Yolei Inoue moved in the opposite direction, books in hand.  
Quickly, he shut his locker and hurried after her.  
"Yolei, wait!"  
She turned, and smiled sadly, Ken stopping by her side. "Why are you still here, Ken?"  
He smiled, gesturing to his bag. "I was working on a project, you?"  
"I was finishing up my art project."  
They began walking down the corridor, their silence reminiscent of their walk in the snow.  
Turning a corner, they passed an alcove by the door.  
"Ken-"  
"Yolei-"  
They both started at the same time, smiling as their words fell together.  
"Sorry, you first."  
Ken sighed, gazing at her for a moment. She looked wonderful, dressed up in those light colors with her hair so feminine and smooth.  
"Aren't you cold?" He asked abruptly.  
Yolei frowned, raising a brow. "That's what you were going to say?!"  
Ken chuckled, then braced himself for what he was going to say.   
"No, Yolei...It isn't."  
She sobered up, realizing how serious he sounded. "Ok Ken, what's wrong?"  
His blue eyes watched a teacher pass, and hushing her, he steered her form into the enclosure, hidden from prying eyes.  
Yolei blushed, realizing how close the boy genius stood from her, and her heart beat skipped.  
"Yolei...I have to tell you this. Because I think you need to hear it."  
She frowned, worry crossing her face. What was going on? Why did he look so sad?  
"Yolei...I think, I-I think there's something going on between us."  
For a moment, only silence closed in on the two, but her voice forced it back.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
Ken focused his gaze on her face, hope growing inside him.  
"I don't know what's happening between us, but I care about you, Yolei! I think about you all the time, I love being with you. I want to 'be' with you."  
Shock flew across her face, and tears filled her golden gaze.   
"But what about Kari?"  
Ken sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know...But I can't fight this anymore..."  
By her own violation, her fingers reached up and pushed a strand of cerulean hair from his forehead.  
His hand grabbed hers, entwining their fingers.  
Ken leaned forward, closing the gap between them, Yolei's books clattered to the floor.  
"I don't want to fight it anymore..."  
The kiss was soft and gentle, Ken's lips caressing her own with warm passion. Yolei felt herself slipping away within his embrace, losing her heart further.  
This was what she had wanted for so long? What she had dreamed of since the first time she laid eyes on him!  
Tears formed beneath her closed lids, her heart beat faster.  
This was what love was supposed to be like…  
But…  
Yolei drew away, the tears fell.  
"K-Ken…I can't! Not like this!"  
Ken blinked, seeming to regain his composure. "Yolei...I'm sorry."  
She smiled sadly, reaching up to finger a strand of indigo.  
"No Ken, don't apologize..It was beautiful! And I-I loved it, but." She drifted off.  
The boy genius touched a soft lavender braid, a bittersweet look passing over him.  
"I know Yolei. Kari is you're friend and my girlfriend. But I-I!"  
He backed away from her, putting a safe distance between them, She looked at the floor, pushing up her glasses.  
"I don't know! I've never felt like this before! I've never done something this irrational!"  
Yolei edged towards the entry, turning to gaze at him.  
"Oh Ken, I've loved you since the first time I saw you! I loved you even though you were our enemy! B-but I never thought you…And then Kari came and it hurt so much!"  
She swiped away tears, and fled the alcove. Ken sighed, resting his forehead against the cool wall, before throwing a punch at it.  
"Dammit!"  
  
Yolei threw open the doors, rushing head long down the cement stairs. Tears blurred her vision, but she didn't stop until she turned around the corner.  
She smacked herself in the forehead, leaning against the building behind.  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
Sighing, she touched her lips. Remembering the soft look in his eyes, turning their cobalt blue depths into violet petels. She let herself drift away for a moment, crimson staining her lips. It was wrong, but it was so, so, so everything!  
She opened her eyes, glancing back around the corner, before shock crossed her face. 'My books! Oh no!"  
She looked back at the school, shaking her head. 'Damn!'  
She couldn't go back! She couldn't face him!  
She turned in the direction of home, praying the teachers would find it and put it in the Lost and Found.  
  
Ken walked home, depressed beyond reason. His calm, ordered life was suddenly so jilted, everything didn't fit anymore!  
He opened his door, pondering his emotions. Injustice flooded through him, e what he was doing to Kari was wrong! The next chance he got, he would explain the situation to her, and try to make her understand.  
He shut the door behind him, just as a loud knock hit it, frowning, he turned around and opened it. For a moment, hope flitted through his heart. Maybe Yolei had come-  
"Tk?"  
The boy pushed his way through, Ken stepping aside. The blonde haired Digidestined stormed in front of him, pacing hastily, he glared at Ken who arched a brow.  
Takeru stopped, placing his hands on his hips.  
"Ya know-ya know I just don't get you, Ken!"  
Ken calmly stepped by him, Tk following on his heels. He grabbed Ken's elbow, and turned him to face him.  
"You don't make any sense!"   
Ken removed Tk's hand, stepping away "What are you talking about Tk?"  
"You!" He threw up his hands, turning around, before spinning back.  
"You've got Kari! A great, beautiful girl! And I turn around to see you messing around with Yolei in the hallway!"  
Ken sighed, understanding dawning. He walked to the couch, sitting down and putting his face in his hands.  
"You saw?"  
Takeru glared. "Yea, I saw! I saw you kissing the life out of Yolei Inoue, instead of Kari!"  
Ken turned anguished eyes on his fellow comrade. "Tk! You didn't see anything! How can you understand!"  
The digidestined of hope frowned ominously. "You can't have both, Ken. I won't let you!"  
Ken threw himself up, striding over to the angry teenager. Nose to nose, they stood, furious.  
"Make up you're mind, Takeru! Which one are you obsessed over this time! Yolei or Kari!"  
"Make up 'my' mind?! At least I'm not putting it to two girls who are like, close friends!"  
Ken bared his teeth, his eyes narrowing. "No! You're not putting it to any!"  
Tk pushed Ken, who pushed back. "Get outta my face Ichijouji!"  
"No! You get out of mine! You don't know anything!"  
The blonde clenched his fists. "Kari is my best friend! Either you tell her, or I will!"  
"Tell her what?"  
Both boys swung around at the sound of a new voice.  
Davis stood in the doorway, a frown on his face. "Tell Kari what?" He repeated, stepping closer.  
He took in the stances of both guys, the anger clear on their faces.  
Ken's narrowed eyes and tense posture bespoke of an almost fight, and he knew for a fact, Kan would have won against Takeru.  
The blonde faced Ken, His own fists clenched, his defenses up.  
"What's going on guys? Why are you so mad?"  
Ken turned to Tk. "He was just leaving."  
Tk stood his ground. "If I leave, I'm going straight to Kari's. So make up you're mind before I do it for you!"  
Ken silently stared, before with calm deliberation, spoke carefully. "I will tell her. She has every right to know. But if you tell her, we both know bad emotions will remain. Leave it alone Takeru. I. Will. Deal. With. It!"  
Takeru strode outside, slamming the door behind him and Davis turned to Ken.  
"It's Kari and Yolei isn't it?"  
Ken's blue eyes widened, before he fell back onto his couch.  
"Was it that transparent?" Davis sat in the chair adjacent to the Digidestined of kindness, his expression grim.  
"I'm not that stupid! I could see you losing it in you're eyes!"  
"Losing what?"  
The other boy sighed, pursing his lips. "Your heart."  
  
"K-Kari?"  
The door opened, and her friend smiled at her from inside. "Hey Yolei! Why don't you come inside?"  
"Thank you."  
She followed the brunette passed the kitchen, head bowed, until she heard a familiar giggle. She looked up to see Mimi Tachikawa wrapping her arms around a flustered Joe Kido.  
"Mimi?"  
The pretty girl turned, releasing her hold on the college student, who sighed, sweat dropping.  
"Yolei! Hi!" Her bubbly personality raised Yolei's spirits, and she smiled.  
"What are you molesting Joe for?"  
She grinned, throwing a kiss over her shoulder to Joe, who blushed.  
"I'm trying to distract him from his studying!"  
Joe grumbled, shutting his book and standing. "It's working."  
Mimi squealed as he caught her from behind, squeezing her to him with a kiss.  
"Sorry Yolei, but I have to give Mimi a lesson in manners."  
Much to Yolei's chagrin, Joe hefted Mimi over her shoulders with a laugh. He carried her through to another door, laughing all the way there.  
"Bye Yolei!" Mimi called "I'll see you later!"  
The door shut behind them, and Yolei went to Kari's bedroom, a heavy heart within her chest.  
  
"So Yolei, you were going to tell me something?"  
"Yes Kari, I-"  
The doorbell rang, and Kari gestured her to stop. "Sorry, I better get that!"  
Yolei waited, the silence pressing her soul, until the other girl returned, a blue haired genius behind her.  
  
"Yolei!" Ken said, startled to find her there.  
"Ken!" She stood, gasping, and Kari watched the interplay with a sigh.  
"Ok guys, mind telling me what's going on?"  
Ken looked away ashamed, and closed his eyes. "Kari, I should have told you sooner."  
Yolei watched the exchange, panic threatening to overcome her.  
"But I didn't know until today."  
Kari sat, knowing what was going to come next. Sadness filled her, remembering the good times Ken and her had shared.  
"I didn't know it Kari, but-but I was falling in love with Yolei, ever since our battles when I was the emperor!"  
He looked away, not daring to glimpse either female's faces.  
Kari sat silently, before tears filled her eyes. Surprisingly, she smiled.  
"It's alright you two! It was my fault..."  
She stepped closer to the stunned Yolei, grabbing her hands. "It was my fault. I knew you loved Ken, but I was so sick of Tk and Davis' fighting!" She looked sadly at the floor. "I guess I wanted to escape from that pressure, so I made myself feel for Ken, when I knew you already did!"  
She let go of Yolei, who sighed. "I'm sorry Kari..."  
Ken looked at Kari silently. his thoughts quiet. "Davis and Tk will be relived. Tk accosted me in my apartment today, but Davis stopped our fight."  
"Davis?" Kari asked, smiling. "I guess I should be nicer to him. He really is a great guy…"  
Ken looked at the shorter girl, a hand on her shoulder. "He really loves you Kari, so does Tk."  
Kari sighed again "I know, but I should leave you two alone."  
She quickly stepped from the room, closing the door behind her, tears dripping down her face.  
  
Yolei turned from the other Digidestined, hugging herself. "I never expected her to be like that…"  
Ken sighed. "She's a beautiful person."  
Yolei bit her lip, closing her eyes. "And I'm not! I kissed her boyfriend!"  
Ken turned her around, placing his arms around her. She fit perfectly, her silky lavender hair brushing his chin.  
"No Yolei, I kissed you."  
She scoffed, snuggling closer despite herself. "I helped!"  
Ken chuckled, drawing her face upwards. "You certainly did!"  
She stared at him, her heart skipping, and risked a tentative smile.  
"Did Tk hurt you?"  
Ken grinned. "Only my ego."  
She touched his hair, her golden eyes soft, and Ken groaned.  
"What are you doing to me!"  
He kissed her hard this time, taking her breath away. Her hand fell to his cheek, and her arm slid around his shoulders.  
He tightened his grip, smiling against her mouth, and deepening their contact.  
Yolei enjoyed it for a moment, before remembering where she was. "Ken, we can't! Not here!"  
He was stunned for a moment, before remembering to. "Yes. You're right."  
He cast a smirk to the wall, letting out a laugh. "Joe and Mimi didn't seem to care!"  
Yolei raised a brow. "You saw?"  
Ken shook his head. "Nope. I 'heard'!"  
He touched his temple, sighing. "You'd think they could wait."  
The girl in his arms smiled gently, making Ken's heart melt. "They're in love."  
Ken searched her face, cupping her chin in his palm. "So are we."  
She blushed, smiling at his chest. "Yea...we are..."  
She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips gently against his own. He sighed, smiling as she drew away.  
"I love you, Yolei..."  
He kissed her again, causing her to sigh blissfully.  
"I love you to, Ken..."  
  
  
The End  
  
Did you like? R/R Please! I live for reviews!!  
-Mamacita  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
